Stand By Me
by 47scrappylittlenobody47
Summary: Beca is dragged out of the house for a night out by Chloe and Stacie. Someone makes the mistake of trying to talk to Beca Mitchell but ends up being the most important person in her life.


Chloe storms into Beca's house yelling at her with Stacie trailing not too far behind. "Beca Mitchell! If you don't get out of the house in 2 seconds I will personally cut off both of your hands and feed them to my dogs!" Chloe screams.

"You don't have dogs." Beca rolls her eyes.

"Well, if I did have them, that's what I would do.. Stop trying to change the subject!"

"Come on, Beca. You need to get out of the house. Ever since you and Noah broke up, you haven't had a single date." Stacie explains.

"Stace, I can't go out tonight, I have to finish a mix for work." Beca sighs.

"Bullshit, we're taking you out whether you like it or not." Chloe grabs Beca's arm and pulls her off the couch, leading her to the closet.

"We need to find something dazzling for you to wear so that you can impress the boy toys tonight." Stacie pushes up on her boobs as she says that.

"Please don't say dazzling." Beca scrunches up her nose in disgust.

"Whatever, just- here take this." Chloe hands her a matte, black dress, about knee high length with one strap.

"Fine. But I better get free booze for this tonight." Beca sighs and walks into the bathroom to change. A few moments later she walks out and Chloe's eyes look like they're about to pop out of her head.

"You look so sexy, Beca." Chloe says.

"Girl, I might have to fight you in order to get a guy to look at me tonight." Stacie says, jaw-dropped.

"Thanks but I don't do dresses." Beca rolls her eyes.

"We know." They both say in sync.

A couple of hours later, Beca finds herself standing next to the bar, a little tipsy, watching Stacie make out with some dude in the corner and Chloe basically grinding on some guy on the dance floor.

"Scotch, please." A random guy besides her orders.

"Wow, Scotch, such a bold drink." Beca says without turning around.

"I'd like to see you try and down a glass of it." The guy replies. Beca turns around to see an extremely hot, brown eyed man holding his hand out to her to shake. "My name's Jesse." He says with a huge grin. Beca doesn't make a move to shake his hand, instead taking her drink to her mouth and downing the last of it. "Oh, come on, I won't bite." Jesse says sarcastically.

"Yeah, but I will if you try to get me shake your hand again." Beca orders another drink, whiskey.

"Feisty, I like it- I think feisty girls are cute." Jesse says.

"Call me cute one more time and I'll cut both of your balls off… Oh, sorry, was that a stretch? Do you not have any?" Beca sticks her bottom lip out sarcastically.

"Okay, I see I'm not wanted here." Jesse says still grinning.

"Finally, he has common sense!" Beca rolls her eyes.

"I'll have you know, I was voted number one in my 5th grade class for 'the kid with the most common sense'." Jesse defends.

Beca bites her cheek in order to keep herself from laughing at that. "A man with quick wit, I like it." she mocks him from earlier.

"You still haven't told me your name." Jesse deadpans.

"I feel like I should make you work for that privilege."

"Oh really? What kind of work?" Jesse smirks.

"Don't get ahead of yourself there, Prince Charming." Beca says sarcastically.

"Can I at least get your number?" Jesse asks hopefully.

"I guess but if it's a fake one, don't go hunting all over town for me. I know I'm irresistible." Beca gives him her number and Jesse puts it in his phone.

"Well, unfortunately, I have to go. Goodbye,... Mystery Girl." Jesse winks.

Beca lets out her breathe that she didn't know she had been holding. Chloe and Stacie come over to Beca, completely trashed. "Who was that guy, Beca? He was smokin'." Chloe slurrs.

"Yeah, I'd have him in my bedroom by now." Stacie stumbles towards the counter.

"He's just some guy that started talking to me. We're not even friends." Beca says.

"Well of course you're not. You don't come to the bar to meet friends, sheesh Beca." Chloe smirks at her.

"Okay, let's get you two home." Beca sighs.


End file.
